This application relates to a method for improving the appearance of a building, and a tool to support the method.
Restoration of existing buildings is a common task. A method for improving the appearance of such buildings would be useful, as would a tool that supports the method. Furthermore, this method could be utilized for new construction as well, adapting less expensive materials to have the appearance of more expensive materials.